criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Politically Incorrect
Politically Incorrect is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one hundred sixty-eighth case of the game. It is the fifty-third case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fifth case to take place in North America. Plot The Bureau went to Camp Rushmore to inform President James Hewett of SOMBRA's existence while President Hewett consulted foreign dignitaries regarding the conflict between the USNay and USStay movements. Upon reaching the campgrounds, Sidney Hirsch of the Department of Homeland Security informed the team of Special Agent Jonathan Stafford's murder. On Lake Rushmore, Jack and the player found Stafford's body with a bullet wound in his chest. Mid-investigation, the team stopped everyone from leaving the campgrounds. Later, Agent Riordan of the FBI attempted to take over the investigation, leaving the team with 12 hours to investigate. Moreover, the President denied SOMBRA's existence and went as far as refusing to talk about the organization. The team was able to collect enough evidence to arrest Sidney for the murder. Initially denying involvement, Sidney admitted that he had shot the man he loved. He said that he was jealous because of Jonathan's affair with First Lady Olivia Hewett and that he had confessed his feelings to him while having lunch. When Jonathan had pushed him away and called him old, Sidney shot him in the chest with his rifle and tried to resuscitate Jonathan after realizing what he had done. Consequently, Judge Adaku sentenced him to 18 years in jail. Following Sidney's trial, the team tried to convince the President to take SOMBRA's threat seriously. Hewett still refused to talk about SOMBRA, but directed the team to the conference room for a file that the president of Russia had previously given him. Inside a COSMORUS safebox, they found a pen drive which (per Elliot) contained information about BØB, SOMBRA's captured satellite. Elliot thought of retrieving the code that SOMBRA intended to use to hijack all the satellites in the world so the team could show it to the world leaders. In order to retrieve it, the team requested Sidney's help to control BØB, having it to land on Earth and pulling the hard drive out of it. During BØB's descent, however, someone hijacked the satellite and rerouted it to the Northern Canadian wilderness. After Carmen helped Sanjay meet his (and Elliot's) idol, Vanna Alabama, the Bureau headed to northern Canada to investigate BØB's hijacking. Summary Victim *'Jonathan Stafford' (found shot at Camp Rushmore lake) Murder Weapon *'Hunting Rifle' Killer *'Sidney Hirsch' Suspects SHirschWorldEditionP.png|Sidney Hirsch JHewettWorldEditionP.png|James Hewett J-MBonneurWorldEditionP.png|Jean-Marc Bonneur QueenMary3WorldEditionPC168.png|Queen Mary III OHewettWorldEditionP.png|Olivia Hewett Quasi-suspect(s) VAlabamaWorldEditionPQC168.png|Vanna Alabama Killer's Profile *The killer hunts. *The killer goes to rodeos. *The killer eats kuchen. *The killer wears a scarf. *The killer wears a lapel pin. Crime Scenes C168S1A.png|Rushmore Lake C168S1B.png|Picnic Table C168S2A.png|Conference Room C168S2B.png|Conference Table C168S3A.png|Camp Rushmore C168S3B.png|Helicopter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rushmore Lake. (Clues: Faded Letter, Locked Cellphone, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Jonathan Stafford) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Notice of Suspension; New Suspect: Sidney Hirsch) *Talk to Sidney Hirsch about the victim's suspension notice. (Prerequisite: Notice of Suspension unraveled) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Victim's Schedule; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Conference Room) *Investigate Conference Room. (Prerequisite: Cellphone unlocked; Clues: Trashcan, Small Box Signature, Torn Paper) *Examine Trashcan. (Result: Brolex; New Suspect: Jean-Marc Bonneur) *Question Jean-Marc Bonneur about the murder. (Prerequisite: Brolex found) *Examine Signature. (New Suspect: James Hewett) *Ask President Hewett about the gift he gave the victim. (Prerequisite: James Hewett's signature identified) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Rodeo Tickets) *Analyze Rodeo Tickets. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes to rodeos) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer hunts) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Queen Mary about what she's doing at Camp Rushmore. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Camp Rushmore. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Briefcase, Golf Cart) *Examine Golf Cart. (Result: Cowboy Boots) *Question President Hewett about his muddy cowboy boots. (Prerequisite: Cowboy Boots found; Profile updated: James goes to rodeos) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Top Secret File) *Analyze Top Secret File. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Sidney about his top secret file on the victim. (Prerequisite: Top Secret File analyzed; Profile updated: Sidney hunts and goes to rodeos; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Conference Table) *Investigate Conference Table. (Prerequisite: Sidney interrogated; Clues: Note, Cartridge Case) *Examine Note. (Result: Lipstick) *Examine Lipstick. (New Suspect: Olivia Hewett) *Confront Olivia Hewett about her affair with the victim. (Prerequisite: DNA identified under microscope; Profile updated: Olivia goes to rodeos) *Examine Cartridge Case. (Result: Flaky Particles) *Analyze Flaky Particles. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats kuchen) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Helicopter. after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Photo, Injured Corgi, La Chemin vers la Gloire (Book) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Surveillance Photo) *Question Olivia about the blackmail photo. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Photo restored; Profile updated: Olivia hunts and eats kuchen) *Examine Injured Corgi. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Jonathan's Blood) *Ask Queen Mary about her dog's bloody collar. (Prerequisite: Jonathan's blood identified under microscope; Profiles updated: James eats kuchen, Sidney eats kuchen, Mary hunts) *Examine Book. (Result: Annotated Book) *Analyze Annotated Book. (09:00:00; Profile updated: Jean-Marc hunts) *Interrogate Jean-Marc about his previous hunts. (Prerequisite: Annotated Book analyzed; Profile updated: Jean-Marc goes to rodeos and eats kuchen) *Investigate Picnic Table. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Picnic Plate, Briefcase) *Examine Picnic Plate. (Result: Metal Object) *Analyze Metal Object. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lapel pin) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Gun Case) *Analyze Gun Case. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Hunting Rifle; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Edge of Darkness (5/8). (No stars) Edge of Darkness (5/8) *Talk to President Hewett about SOMBRA. (Available after unlocking Edge of Darkness; Reward: Camp Rushmore Jacket) *Investigate Conference Room. (Prerequisite: James interrogated; Clue: Safebox) *Examine Safebox. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (03:00:00) *Ask Sidney for help. (Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Camp Rushmore. (Prerequisite: Sidney interrogated; Clue: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Code Sequence) *Analyze Code Sequence. (03:00:00) *Investigate Rushmore Lake. (Available after unlocking Edge of Darkness; Clue: Torn Poster) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Concert Poster) *Ask Olivia about Vanna Alabama. (Prerequisite: Concert Poster restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Helicopter. (Prerequisite: Olivia interrogated; Clue: Faded Badge) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Backstage Pass) *Meet Vanna Alabama backstage. (Prerequisite: Backstage Pass unraveled) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case's title comes from the term "politically correct", a manner of speech tailored in order to not offend a particular group of people. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *"Brolex" is a parody of Rolex. *In the "Conference Table" crime scene, a bobblehead of Abraham Lincoln can be spotted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:North America